


Remembrance

by CrypticEnby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: Boats and Ships, Gen, Kyoshi Island, Kyoshi Island Shipyard, LGBTQ, Nautical, Pirates, The Avatar Is Autistic, age of sail in the Avatar world, and so is her daughter - Freeform, buddy i doubt this story will ever be finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticEnby/pseuds/CrypticEnby
Summary: "We didn't think the Avatar Cycle would continue after that. No Avatar is meant to live for two hundred and thirty years." The older woman reflected with a deep sadness in her voice. "I had to constantly prepare my island for any possible invaders now that the world believed the Avatar was no more."
Relationships: unsure right now
Kudos: 7





	Remembrance

##  **September 20th, 63 BG**

The forty-three-year-old woman sat in a meditative state at the shrine that honored her deceased mother. The memory of that fateful morning was all she could think of. Her heart clenched, causing her chest to ache. She wanted to cry, but she had no more tears left after letting it all out the previous night. It had been nineteen long years since then. Since that day her life changed forever. Since the day her world ended. Since that day she was able to give a genuine happy smile. 

It had been nineteen long years since the world found out her mentor, her hero, her mother, the great Avatar Kyoshi, had passed away during the night. 

Ming Hua, now known to the island as Chief Hua (or Governor Hua, as her title officially states), as well as the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, took a deep breath. Today, she felt numb, as if her heart had grown cold. "Oh dear mother," she whispered to herself, hoping that Kyoshi could hear her, somehow. "I wish you were still here. It's been nineteen years and while I do my best to lead our people, I still feel so lost without you. No words could ever truly describe how much I miss you."

"Chief Hua." 

A voice called from behind the woman. 

Without turning, Ming spoke up. "What is it?" 

"The Avatar has arrived. He wishes to see you." 

_ Speaking of which, _ she thought to herself ironically. The island had been expecting Avatar Roku ever since they received the news that he was travelling the world and learning the elements. She knew he would visit Kyoshi Island at some point or another. He very much likely has a lot of questions that she has taken upon herself to answer, if he so needed. 

"Send him in." She ordered. 

Five minutes passed before Ming heard an unfamiliar voice. 

"Chief Hua, it's an honor." 

She hesitated for a moment. It felt surreal speaking to her mother's reincarnation. If it weren't for the heartache, she would've mistaken it for a dream. 

Ming turned to face him, getting to her feet. She returned the bow before putting her arms behind her back. "Welcome to Kyoshi Island, young Avatar." 

In all honesty, the Avatar was not what she expected. She imagined someone taller, more intimidating. Kyoshi may have been to blame for that. Instead, what stood before her was a boy. He was scrawny, young-looking, and only rose to her height. He was nineteen years old, but he barely looked sixteen. 

He fidgeted in his place, and she continued looking at him. She watched his thumbs rub against each other, half tempted to do so herself. He seemed nervous, or unsure of what to say. Wanting to move past the awkwardness of the situation, she spoke up. "Would you like to come sit with me?" 

Roku appeared to snap out of it quickly, perked his head up and said, "Yeah! Absolutely." He immediately approached her, or rather, the area to the right side of her. 

The two of them sat down. The young Avatar adjusted on the pillows, with an appreciative smile on his face. "You have very comfortable pillows." 

He meant to say that as a compliment, but Ming couldn't help but feel a little offended. This was more than just pillows one would sit on for leisure time. "This is the sacred shrine to Avatar Kyoshi that I built myself." she explained to him, "Only those who knew her get to sit here and honor her. The only reason you're an exception is because you're her reincarnation." 

A moment of silence passed by. "I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I'm sorry." Roku had thought about what he would say, to which Ming admittedly appreciated. "Your shrine is beautiful." 

Neither of the two said a word for a good few minutes. Ming was too lost in her own thoughts, and Roku was trying to come up with something to say in order to keep the conversation going. That, or start a new one. 

Finally, Roku asked, "What was I-what was she like?" 

Ming took a deep sigh, preparing her throat for a lot of talking. She was about to speak, only to halt and realize she didn't know how to answer the question. Where would she start? How would one describe someone like Avatar Kyoshi? She thought of the perfect description, albeit unsure if it would make any sense to Roku. 

"She was..." Ming paused for an honest effect. "Terrifying. Dangerous. Feared throughout the entire world." Another pause. "Yet, she was also gentle. Caring. Nurturing. She cared about people, as in actually cared about them. One of the few world leaders to do so. She was tough, yet she had so much love in her heart. I could always sense it when I looked her in the eyes. They called her a monster, yet I don't think I ever saw a single ounce of hatred in her."  _ Which is amazing, for someone who lived to be over two hundred years old,  _ she thought to herself, but didn't add for the purpose of not rambling into oblivion. "She was a defender of the marginalized, of those who cannot stand up for themselves. She was the most noble woman I've ever met." 

"She sounds amazing, Chief Hua." The boy commented, giving her a warm smile. 

"She truly was." The woman drifted off, closing her eyes in deep thought. 

"How did you meet her?" 

The gears in her brain turned at the question. Now was the time she was going to tell him her story, as she such expected to happen. "I was seven years old..."

**Author's Note:**

> In remembrance of my mother. <3


End file.
